


Not so tech savvy

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Jefferson Mad Hatter, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Jefferson is having a little tech problem but you make it all better.
Relationships: Jefferson OUAT X Reader, Jefferson OUAT x Y/N, Jefferson x Reader
Kudos: 5





	Not so tech savvy

Pairing: Jefferson x Reader  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Fluff, and because I can’t seem to help myself angst tossed in for good measure.  
Word count: 1,700  
Notes: Requested a very long time ago by my good friend @learisa, a short little piece for Jefferson I hope you enjoy doll. 

Walking into the room right as something zooms passed your head smashing against the wall and breaking into thousands of tiny little pieces of plastic and glass. “Ah, babe is there a reason your cell just met the wall? Did it try to attack you?” 

Having put his chin down on the table in front of him, Jefferson looked up a dull stare on his handsome face one that showed his annoyance. “Magic, I get, portal jumping sure anytime, sewing something that’s just popped into my head in a snap, but that,” pointing to the now destroyed cell that still blinked and sparked at them. “That piece of frustrating shit I will never understand.” 

Trying to keep from giggling, you keep your features as neutral as possible knowing how hard the transition has been for Jefferson since the curse broke. Assimilating into a world that’s not his own, with technology and people who are so very strange to him can be maddening. You’ve been helpful, explaining everything, helping him through the transition as smooth as you can. Yet some things like cell phones and even the TV have just gone over his head. 

Coming over and sitting next to him you put your arm around his shoulders to rub the left one in small circles, “Give it time Jefferson, you’ll pick it up.”  
Spotting his lips turning ever so slightly into a pout, blue eyes becoming big as he stares at you, resting his head on your shoulder. “Do I have to?” 

Trying very hard not to laugh at how cute he’s being, “If you want to stay in touch with others, with me and Grace you’ll have to learn Jefferson.” 

“Why would I want to even speak to anyone but you and Grace, Y/N, that’s just foolish thinking. I have no need,” putting a finger over his lips to stop the rest of his words. 

“You learned how to drive that’s so much harder than learning to use a cell phone, you’re just not trying or you’re forgetting what I’ve taught you.” 

Pulling back, “Necessity is the master of all things.” he quips, a sour look on his face. “To learn how to drive, was very much needed Y/N,” the change in his demeanor makes your heartache from everything that he went through during those times. “I couldn’t very well rely on Regina to bring me food or any other items I would need. If it’d been up to her, I would’ve been trying to get a hat to work and nothing more.”

If you had the power, oh the things you’d do to that witch, just replace the w with a b you think wanting to do some serious damage to the woman. For keeping Jefferson away from Grace, you, for pushing him to do things that still haunt him. You still weren’t sure if it’d been better not having the memories till the curse broke. But then you reasoned you could’ve been with Jefferson the whole time and not just someone he passed on the street during those rare times he came to town. With the idea popping into your head a smile slides into place along with it. 

“I know sweetie if I had known,” trailing off you take Jefferson's hand and pull him back towards you. “Listen I have the whole afternoon free how about we go into town grab another cell, come back here and I’ll teach you how to use it?” 

Shaking his head, mood still not lifting even at the prospect of getting to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, “Can’t I have to finish Grace’s dress for the dance I don’t want to disappoint her.” 

“Alright, you do that and I’ll go into town to get things for dinner,” standing you lean over to kiss his forehead knowing there’s something more going on than just a silly cell phone. 

Not wanting to pressure him, knowing he’s still getting use to all of this. Having you and Grace back that it’s not just a dream but real. You feel his fingers wrap around your wrist to pull you back against him. Tipping your chin up to press his slightly chapped lips feather lightly against yours. 

“Hurry back?” there’s a pleading his tone one you’ve heard before and never fails to break your heart. 

Smiling, wrapping your arms around his neck, “You won’t even know I’m gone Jefferson I’ll be that quick and your sowing will keep you busy till then.” Giving him another deeper kiss, reassuring him with actions instead of words, then breaking to say, “I love you.” 

Reluctantly letting you go with a nod, Jefferson goes back to the pattern table to finish cutting out the fabric while you leave. 

A few hours pass, you return home, with bags of groceries that held the ingredients for your famous stew. Along with a cheesecake bought from Granny’s and a new cell phone you’ve programmed with everyone numbers. Before starting dinner you go to check on Jefferson. Leaning against the door frame watching him work knowing he’s in his element and focused you don’t have the heart to disturb him. Instead turning to head back to the kitchen and pop the bread dough into the oven, before setting to work on the stew. 

Freshly baked bread tickles his nose making it wiggle and sniff, stomach letting out a sound something akin to a wild animal. Jefferson looks up from his sewing table to see that hours have passed. Standing he stretches, back and shoulders cracking from being hunched over for so long. Letting his nose guide him to the kitchen, it’s his turn to lean on the door frame watching you dance around the kitchen. Heart swelling with love and wanting to preserve this moment, he goes to grab his cell phone, remembering the rubble upstairs in his office. 

“Shit just when I need the damn thing,” muttering to himself as a soft scream leaves your own lips. 

Hand on your chest, you turn, a scowl on your face, “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, warn a girl when you come in otherwise you might get something thrown at your head next time.” 

Chuckling, “You wouldn’t baby girl.” 

Rolling your eyes you step back towards the stove to check on the food, “Don’t be so sure of yourself there boy oh.” Looking over your shoulder when you feel Jefferson come up behind you, “What made you cursing like a sailor anyway, stub your toe?” 

“You,” simple answer as his arms wrap around your waist. 

Frowning, your eyes on the pot before you stirring the delicious meal so it doesn’t burn. “What’d mean me?” 

“When I came in you were dancing around and I thought it was a cute moment, wanted to preserve it but then I remembered I broke my phone and really didn’t know how to take a picture anyway.” Resting his chin on your shoulder, mouth opening to accept the cooled spoon of stew you offer. Low moan rambles through his chest at the taste, “I knew there’s a reason I have you in my life.” 

“And it better be for more than just my cooking,” you snark back elbowing him lightly, making air puff out of his lungs, hand rubbing the spot playfully. 

Leaning in to kiss your cheek, “Of course, why would you think otherwise baby?” 

Turning in his arms to wrap your own around his neck and look up at him, “Oh I don’t know maybe because of the comment you just made.” Raising an eyebrow at him trying not to laugh at the small pout that appears, “Alright Tramp don’t give me that look you know I can’t resist when you do.” Recalling your favorite Disney movie and the nickname you gave Jefferson not long after meeting him. 

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” a hopeful look in those deep azure eyes. 

“Only if you let me show you how to use your new phone?” carding your fingers through his soft brown hair, giving the short strands a light tug. 

Groaning, not only from the feel of your fingers but the mention of a cell phone, “You won’t let it go if I say no?” 

“You got that right babe, trust me it’s easy and I can show you a few tricks to make it so for you.” 

Rolling his eyes, “Easy for you to say, you grew up with this crap I didn’t.” 

“You forget Jefferson I come from the Enchanted forest just like everyone else,” pulling back to look up at him. “I can’t help your techno challenged that’s your own fault buddy.” 

“Fine, fine, oh wizard of the future show me your ways and teach me what I haven’t learned.” 

Grinning, pulling away after giving his cheek a kiss, to gather two bowls and dish out their dinner. You take them, instructing Jefferson to grab the beard, heading to the kitchen table to sit down. You already have the cell sitting by your spot fully charged and ready to go. The two of you spend the next hour eating, while you teach Jefferson how to work his new phone. Laughing at the horrible photo’s he takes till getting it right, listening to the recording he leaves for those that leave a message, ‘Master Hatter at your service if you’re not Grace or Y/N leave me alone.’ Shaking your head, popping his shoulder for the sass, before showing him how to send text messages and what emojis are. You’ve never laughed so much as you did tonight with all the silly pictures and video’s Jefferson tries to take. 

“So, you think you’ve got a handle on the cell?” bowls pushed aside; one large piece of cheesecake shared between the two of you. Glancing up looks at Jefferson with soft eyes, cheek in hand watching him. 

Grinning in triumph, he rests the cell on the table taking your free hand in his to bring to his lips and kiss the top. “Thanks to you my Lady I do believe I’ve got the hang of this device. Now I can spam you all the time.” 

“Oh Lord…” words cut off in surprise as the touch of his lips finds yours and you can’t help but kiss him back. Melting into the moment one you’ll cherish forever, you have the pictures to prove it.


End file.
